


Sweetest Devotion

by RegallyWickedThirteen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, angst and fluff with some crazy for good measure, ignore the timeline issues a&e did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegallyWickedThirteen/pseuds/RegallyWickedThirteen
Summary: Regina gets hurt. Robin and her boys help her get better.AU- set in the United Realms (post s7) but Robin isn’t dead, him and Roland live in the mansion with her, Henry has gone to Storybrooke University (aka the timeline doesn’t really make sense but it didn’t in the show either so just go with it please, thanks!!)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19
Collections: Outlaw Queen Valentine’s Gift Exchange 2020





	Sweetest Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> For Lisa, I was honoured to be your valentine and I hope that you like this.

Regina must admit that when she was first crowned Queen of the Realms she was nervous, honoured and excited, but nervous nonetheless. It was a huge amount of responsibility and she wasn’t convinced that she wasn’t going to crack under the pressure of it all. 

There were days when she felt overwhelmed, when it seemed like every resident and their dog had a problem. Days when she was listening to a problem in Oz, Glinda and her desire to be ‘popular’, when all she really wanted to do was snuggle up with Roland, as Henry and Robin bickered about the best flavour of popcorn- she had to admit she was partial to a bit of salted popcorn. 

Since the Unification, things had been remarkably quiet. It seems that the fear of the unknown, of the other was a large reason for the decades of fighting. That and the human desire for power. 

Perhaps that’s why when, a rather pompous man, by the name of Sir Effingham arrived, most welcomed him with open arms. 

Regina never quite trusted him, could sense an underlying darkness, she didn’t trust him. 

She told Robin about her concerns, and he agreed that the man was hiding something, but added that he had no doubt she, with the help of Emma, would figure it out. 

///

Over the coming months rumours of a Dark King began to circulate, rumoured to be the most evil monarch in all the realms (where had she heard that before), still despite her hatred for rumours they often started from a slither of truth, she needed to figure out who the Dark King was, and fast. 

///

Sir Effingham was The Dark King. She should have known.

Emma had told her to wait, not to go in all guns blazing, they still weren’t sure what his plan was, and they needed to wait, to have a plan. 

Regina sure as hell wasn’t going to wait until it was too late. 

///

She made the way into the forest, where The Dark King was rumoured to live and for a moment wondered if she was making a mistake, if she should have waited, but she’d been on the back foot for too long, it was time to take back control. She also had her magic, that had got her out of plenty of tricky situations before

Before she could react she felt a jolt of magic slice through the air. Shit. Maybe she had underestimated him. She couldn’t let him know that so instead took a deep breath and turned around, sending a blast of her magic back in retaliation. 

“You’re going to regret doing that” a voice bellowed. 

With way more confidence she actually felt she replied “Oh I don’t think so” 

A cackle and a laugh could be heard before another blast of magic, this one more powerful than the last. 

  
  


///

Robin was worried. Regina should be home by now. He had wanted to go with her, to help her, but Roland was still too young to be left on his own, and the memory of Hades and his near death experience was still too close in both of their minds.His heart still raced. He would not be able to cope if he lost Regina. 

It was a few more minutes before he heard a frantic knock at the door. 

He knew before opening it that it was bad news. 

Sure enough on the other side of the door was David, He didn’t know what he said, was sure that it was comforting, instead he grabbed his coat and scarf from the rack and shut the door behind him, leaving David to look after Roland. 

Robin needed to see Regina

"No," he muttered, touching Regina's face and watching his manservant's eyelids flutter. "Regina, my love, please wake up"

Regina only made a small, pained noise, and it broke Robin’s heart. He needed her. Her family needed her. 

Emma came up beside him, a sad smile on her face, “She’s going to be okay, Robin.” 

“You don’t know that” Robin hissed, before turning away. 

Emma looked like she wanted to argue, but didn’t and left Robin in the room, saying she would be back tomorrow, to let her know if anything changed. 

A few hours later the doctors came into the room, and urged him to go, come back in the morning, she was in a critical (but not life threatening) condition. 

Robin refused to leave the room. A cold fist had clenched around his heart, squeezing down and down , and he was not going to feel better until Regina was awake. 

He must have drifted off to sleep at some point because when he awoke the light was beginning to pour through the blinds. 

“You didn’t need to stay,” he heard.

Regina. She was awake. 

“You’re you’re” 

Regina smiled, before grimacing slightly because everything ached, “Always got such a way with words, Locksley” 

“It’s Locksley-Mills and not all of us can be as eloquent as you milady” 

She nodded, her throat was parched and speaking used more muscles than she was previously aware of. 

Before Robin could say anything more they were interrupted by Doctor Whale. 

He told Regina she would need a couple of scans, to make sure that there was no lasting damage caused by the magic, a few stitches for where she’d unceremoniously landed and a lot of R and R but that she would make a full recovery. 

Regina thanked him, she can’t say that Doctor Whale, was her favourite person, but he was an excellent Doctor. 

Robin audibly sighed. Regina really was going to be okay. 

He saw her off to the scans and then dashed home for a shower, a clean set of clothes and some food. 

He was greeted at the door by Roland who looked upset. 

“What’s up my boy?” he asked. 

“Is Regina going to die” he questioned, his upper lip trembling. 

Robin felt his world implode and brought Roland in for a big hug. 

“No sweetie Regina got hurt but she’s going to be okay” 

“You promise” Roland asked, still not convinced. “Momma got hurt and then she had to go live with the angels, Regina’s my mama now and I don’t want her to live with the angels too” 

Robin could have cried but willed himself not to, at least not until after he had comforted his son. 

“I pinky promise” he replied, “I’m going to see her again later, do you want to come with me” 

Roland nodded enthusiastically “Henry too”

That would be nice and lift both his and Regina’s spirits “I’ll ask him, but I’m sure he will be there” 

A text a few minutes later confirmed this. 

Roland, like every child, has an awe inspiring ability to try and look to the light, and announced that he needed to make a card for Regina, leaving David to ask 

“She’s out of the woods? “ 

“Bad choice of words, but yes she’s having surgery to remove part of the arrow and then it’s just a matter of rest. “ 

“I’m glad she’s going to be okay” David replied sincerely, “How are you?” 

Robin stared blankly at him for a minute before breaking down into tears. 

“I I don’t know” 

David hugged him. 

Robin tried to move away, to wipe the tears away, Regina was going to be fine. 

“It’s okay to cry, to be angry, to be scared Robin, you thought you were going to lose her, believe me I know how scary that is”

“It’s just it finally felt like things had settled, across the lands, that the world, for once, was in perfect harmony” 

“And it will be again, but with the added bonus of you and your family being even stronger, now go shower, you stink” 

The sentiment, and humour, was appreciated, and Robin made his way to the bathroom. His cry and chat with David making him feel lighter. 

///

Henry had arrived just over an hour ago and they’d grabbed a box mac and cheese out the freezer, truthfully Robin was surprised Regina even had one. She keeps them ‘for emergencies’ says Henry, Robin nods his acceptance and thinks that this situation counts as an emergency. 

They boiled some broccoli, it definitely did not go with mac and cheese but Regina would kill him if he just fed them junk. 

///

Regina hated hospitals. The smell. The obnoxiously white walls. The piercing artificial light. 

She was also annoyed at herself. She nearly got herself killed and why because some guy pissed her off. She thought she was over that. 

“I can hear you thinking from here” Snow said, smiling at the door. 

“Well one of us has to” Regina sassed. 

Snow laughed “You’re making a good recovery then” 

“Yes” Regina replied

“Do you want to share?” Snow asked. 

The two had become close over the last few years, when Robin had been in hospital Regina had barely kept it together, was so scared of losing him, of what that would do to her, to Henry, to Roland. 

Snow had been there, to hold her, to let her cry, to give her a hope speech. 

Both were eternally grateful that after everything they could be friends, best friends again. 

“Promise not to laugh” Regina queried before adding or say “I told you so” 

Snow nodded. 

“I should have waited, for Emma, for back up. I guess I just had missed that thrill, that power myself, the challenge. For so long Emma was the Saviour, and I was the villain. As Queen of the United Realms, it it just felt like being Mayor again, and I loved, love it. I like solving problems, am surprisingly good at listening to people, but I still feel like I have to prove that I’ve changed, that I’m worthy of it. My stupid insecurities nearly got me killed” 

They both take a minute there’s a lot to unpack but Snow reachers for her hand. 

“We all feel like that sometimes” Snow began. 

Regina gave her a look like she didn’t believe her. 

“You think Emma likes that I constantly invite myself around to spend time with her and the baby, I regret the time we didn’t spend together and before you say anything it was not entirely your fault, sure the curse didn’t help, but since the curse broke I put so much pressure on Emma to be the saviour and instantly change the friendship to a mother/daughter relationship, without realising just how much had changed for her. I believe in love and happy endings, for everyone, but sometimes because of that I forget that happiness isn’t something that’s easy to believe, it’s something we have to take time to figure out” 

“You Regina have nothing to prove. You have shown them what you are really made of - integrity, trust, loyal, brave. You’ve saved this town more times than either of us can count. You made a mistake, but The Dark King was defeated. Emma got to the clearing just after he’d knocked you out and managed to take him surprise, men they think the war is one after one battle, and you’re here, alive, and you’re not going to go all Harry Potter in the woods again” 

Regina laughed, and beckoned Snow to come closer, she needed a hug. 

Snow did just that,

“Mama” 

Regina looked towards the door to see Roland, his bottom lip trembling

“Hello my little knight” she smiled, god she hated seeing him so scared, hated that she was the reason for it. 

Realising that everything was going to be okay Roland ran up to the bed, frowning again when he couldn’t get up onto the bed. 

Snow helped him onto the bed, saying that she would leave Regina to her family, and that she’d be back soon. 

Regina held Roland close - warning him that he couldn’t wriggle too much, the wires needed to stay in for a little longer. 

Roland seemed content just to lie and be close to his mama for a while. 

“Mom, you know you can’t tell me to be careful, everytime I get a bus now” 

Regina and Robin chuckled

“I’m your mum, Henry, I will always tell you to be careful” she replied in a faux serious voice

Henry shook his head but headed to her opposite side, wanting to give his mum a hug. 

Robin looked on, I’m missing out on a family hug, Roland was not happy about this and pointed to a space that was definitely not big enough, but Robin squeezed in and held his family tight. This right here was happiness. 

Doctor Whale knocked on the door, well your majesty, you will be pleased to know that you can leave tonight, but please Regina listen to me, Rest. If you don’t you’ll be back here, and it’s your decision but maybe a chat with Archie, you experienced a lot in the past 24 hours. 

Regina couldn’t say she was particularly looking forward to dissecting everything, but she knew it was necessary. 

///

Robin smiled you were saying you wanted more days off. 

"Sick days aren't days off," Regina grumbled.

"Not if you don't rest, they aren't," Doctor Whale told her sternly.

"Of course," Robin said magnanimously. "I'll make sure she won't strain herself by doing anything silly."

Regina glared at him and Robin grinned innocently. 

///

Regina was waiting on hand and foot and though it was a bit much at times, she couldn’t deny how much better she felt after having a proper rest, having more snuggles with her boys. 

///

Regina was never one to celebrate Valentine's Day, it was one of the only days she still struggled to comprehend, she wouldn’t say she was a romantic, but surely if you love them you shouldn’t wait to tell them and call her greedy or demanding but she wanted wine and chocolates more than once a year too. This time she wanted to do something, to show just how much she loved her family. 

She enlisted the help of Snow, who was overly enthusiastic to help, but many hands make light work and soon it was all planned. 

She picked Roland up from school and took him to the duck pond, the weather having finally calmed down, and watched as Roland had a conversation with every single duck, she wasn’t going to question how he told them all apart (she’d asked once before and his reply was a long sigh and it’s obvious mama- he reminded her so much of Henry in times like that). 

When they get home she enlists him in a top secret mission, something which he takes way too seriously (he has a spy outfit - which is really just black cauldroy trousers and a white shirt), it’s not really appropriate clothing for their mission: love heart shaped cookies, but she can’t deny Roland anything. 

Henry arrives just after the cookies have finished, and she can’t deny him anything either so both him and Roland end up with a cookie, after they’ve cooled down, as part of the taste testing- they’re not poisonous and delicious is the verdict. 

Roland says he has another surprise and goes upstairs to get it. 

“Mom are you okay, I don’t think I’ve seen you this nervous since your wedding day” asks Henry. 

Regina smiles, she can never hide anything from Henry. “I’m fine, I’m more than fine, I’m happy, happier than I’ve been since the time you came into my life, I guess part of me is still waiting for it to all fall down” 

Henry hugs his mom, and Regina tries not to cry at the fact that it’s her leaning her head on his shoulder - not the other way around now, and just lets herself be. 

“I know and I think that Love is scary, but that’s what makes it worth it. You and Robin are fighters, Roland is adorable, and as much as you don’t want to admit it I’m growing up. We’re here and we love you - forever and always.” 

“Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture, but I know you’re growing up, and I’m so proud of the young man you are becoming, you were the one that taught me to love, and I will always love you my little prince.” 

She’s missed this, loves their expanded family, loves having a young kid in the house, but for so long it was just the two of them, so she’ll always treasure moments like this where it’s just her and Henry having a heart to heart. 

///

Robin is running late, she’d taken a few days off, but Regina had insisted he return to work soon she could move now and needed to do some things otherwise she was going to go crazy. He hates being late, especially since it’s Valentine's Day, that’s partly the reason why he’s late, he had to ask Snow to look after Roland tomorrow night - he intends to recreate their first date, the one by the fireplace in her office, the room is full of bittersweet memories, but it’s where they first kissed, it’s where they first believed in the possibility of a happy ending. Snow is only too happy to oblige and looks like she is about to say anything else before David’s glare stops her. He doesn’t have time to worry about it now, but he still spends the whole walk home thinking about it (thank you anxiety). 

He steps through the door and is greeted by the smell of baked goodies and lasagna and he thinks he might be in heaven. 

He makes his way through to the kitchen and is greeted by his family “What’s all this?” he asks. 

Roland declares that a stupid question “It’s tea, obviously”

Robin laughs “Yes silly me” 

Regina moves from the island and reaches up to kiss him, it's a gentle, almost fleeting touch, their sons are in the room, but it promises more. 

“It’s a valentines meal, I love you all, more than you can know” 

“Family Hug” declares Henry and they do, and it’s perfect. 

///

The lasagna is quickly demolished and they retire to the living room to play board games. 

They’re half way through a game of scrabble (Roland is on Regina’s team and gets to put the letters on the board), Robin is on top of the world- he managed to get Quinine on a double word score and thus is miles ahead. Henry is frustrated - like his mother he can sometimes be overly competitive, but he also declares it’s not over until it’s over. 

It is a few turns later, Robin wins. 

///

The boys have gone to bed and it’s just them, settled down on the couch. 

“Stop it” Regina moans. 

“Stop what” Robin says perplexed. 

“Staring at me” 

“Never going to happen milady, I love watching that elusive but satisfying smile, the way your eyes glisten, I love everything about you Regina”

“Sap” Regina begins “I love you too, I love your dimples, I love your unfairly sexy grey hair, I love your hugs, I love how happy we are” 

“I knew there was a romantic in there somewhere” he jests. 

She rolls her eyes before saying “Shh I’m trying to watch this” 

“Regina you can recite every single word in The Proposal, missing 30 seconds isn’t the end of the world. “ 

“Robin, The Proposal is a god tier of rom-coms, it must be enjoyed in its full glory, now shut up and watch it.” 

Robin tries to stifle his laugh, Regina takes a lot of things very seriously but her obsession with Rom Coms is something that still takes him by surprise sometimes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and it wasn’t too all over the place!!!


End file.
